Just a Dream
by Piecherry
Summary: Aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang tidak kukenali sebelumnya.


.

_Dia duduk disampingku dengan wajahnya yang tersinar matahari, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku dan meremas tangan kananku seolah takut aku akan pergi. Aku membalasnya dengan memberikan tangan kiriku dan meyakinkan bahwa aku akan selalu di sini bersamanya._

_"Hei Akashi-kun,"_

_"ya?"_

_"tanganmu..hangat,"_

_"benarkah?" tanyaku seolah tidak percaya, kemudian tersenyum._

_"pemandangan di sini indah bukan?"_

_Aku segera melihat kesekelilingku, namun yang kudapatkan hanya cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan dan dapat kusadari bahwa hanya aku dan dia yang sedang duduk dikursi panjang itu, rumput-rumput hijau terang terhampar disepanjang mataku memandang, tetapi hanya langit putih menyilaukan yang menjadi temannya._

_"Hei Akashi-kun," panggilnya dengan nada yang sama_

_"ya?"_

_Ia tersenyum manis._

_"jangan lupakan aku.."_

* * *

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**AkaKuro Story**

WARNING : Male x Male

Penulis Newbie [LOL]

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan

Enjoy

.

* * *

.

_Kring..kring..kring_

_Deg_

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya serta matanya yang terbelalak kaget. Segera ia duduk dan mengusap wajahnya ditengah suara nafasnya yang tidak stabil.

"si-siapa?"

Wajah dari seseoang yang dia mimpikan tadi terlilhat jelas dalam ingatannya namun ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok yang terlihat sangat akrab dengannya dalam mimpi itu.

Ia masih terengah-engah dan kepalanya terasa pusing, kedua matanya beralih pada jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring dari tadi dan segera mematikannya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat, jari jemarinya yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh kedua pipinya yang panas.

Dalam hatinya Ia bertanya-tanya, Siapakah seseorang yang baru saja tersenyum lembut padanya di mimpi itu?

* * *

Akashi terduduk lemas sembari memandang keluar jendela yang berembun, hanya ada langit redup dan awan gelap disana, namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia tidak terfokus pada keadaan dan suasana di luar sana, bahkan Ia melupakan rasa kedinginan yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

_"pemandangan di sini indah bukan?"_

Akashi meremas rambutnya dengan pelan, ia kembali mendengar suara itu. Siapakah dia yang ada di mimpi Akashi itu? Pertanyaan yang terus Akashi ulang-ulang dalam benaknya.

"apa itu temanku dulu?"

"teman SD?"

"saudara jauh?"

Tidak tunggu, tetapi dia dengan mudah mengenggam erat tangan Akashi waktu di mimpi itu. Akashi tak paham hingga tangan bebasnya ikut meremas rambutnya.

"sudahlah..aku tidak perlu memikirkannya,"

Midorima yang tidak sengaja melirik Akashi yang terlihat untuk pertama kalinya putus asa, namun Ia tetap diam dan tidak ada niat untuk menanyakan apapun pada lelaki itu. Lebih baik diam daripada menimbulkan masalah.

"Hei, Shintarou"

Midorima masih diam dan terlihat begitu lelah menyahut panggilan Akashi.

"apa di sekolah ini ada seseorang yang bermata dan berambut biru?"

Midorima tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menjawab "Aomine," sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, Ia terlihat yakin. Akashi memperbaiki duduknya dan juga memperbaiki pertanyaannya tadi.

"maksudku bermata dan berambut biru muda," tambahan satu kata itu sanggup membuat Midorima terdiam cukup lama, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga membuat Akashi menunggu sejenak.

"entahlah..kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"...tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Akashi pelan dan terlihat misterius.

Selama perjalanan pulang sekolah, Akashi hanya disibukkan oleh analis-analisis yang tidak pasti darinya. Ia bahkan perpikir kalau sosok yang ia mimpikan itu adalah sosok hantu berambut biru, atau malaikat atau.. entahlah.

Setiba di rumah dan beristirahat hingga malam pun tiba, saat itulah Akashi sudah tidak begitu memperdulikan mimpi aneh itu. Sambil merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya ia hanya berdoa kalau yang ia mimpikan saat itu adalah mimpi yang hanya lewat sekilas untuknya.

Semoga saja.

* * *

_"Hei, Akashi-kun. Terimalah"_

_Dia melemparkan bola basket kearahku, dan tersenyum cerah._

_ "kau mau bermain One on One denganku?"_

_ "ya begitulah,"_

_Kami bermain basket berdua. Aku hanya merasakan bunyi decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola. Terlihat bahwa Ia menikmati permainan ini. Hingga ahirnya kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat._

_"menyenangkan, bukan?"_

_ "haha , ya begitulah,"_

_Aku menatap kearahnya tanpa ragu dan melihat ia sedang mengusap wajah berkeringatnya, suara nafas nya terdengar jelas. _

_"walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya bahwa kau mencetak poin dengan banyak dariku,"_

_Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain menatap wajahnya, Ia tersenyum._

_"karena aku tahu kau pasti menang"_

_Deg_

* * *

Hah..hah..hah..

Akashi terbangun dengan nafas sesak yang ia dapati setelah bermimpi seseorang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar kecil dan meraih keran untuk mencuci wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia mengintip sosok dirinya dipantulan cermin, dan ia mendapati sosok yang ia mimpikan saat itu. Seseorang yang entah siapa berdiri tepat didepannya, menjadi pantulan cermin dirinya dan hanya menatap lurus dirinya.

Ia menyentuh pelan dan ragu pada cermin itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapakah lelaki didepannya itu? Lelaki itu juga ikut memberikan tangannya pada batas cermin seolah mereka sedang bersentuhan tangan satu sama lain. Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang seiring air diwajahnya mulai mengering.

Terlihat samar-samar Lelaki berambut biru itu tersenyum padanya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi pada cermin didepannya.

"di mimpiku pun aku tak pernah memanggil namamu.."

_Sial, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

* * *

Kepala Akashi terasa begitu sakit dari tadi, namun ia terus menahannya. Ia terlihat banyak pikiran dan sepertinya penyebabnya sudah diketahui pasti. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat memimpikan orang yang bahkan belum pernah Ia temui?

"aku mungkin terlalu lelah ahir-ahir ini," tebak asal Akashi tidak mengubah otaknya untuk tidak memikirkan seseorang misterius itu. Ia merasa seperti dihantui oleh mimpinya sendiri.

Ia mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan menyusuri sekolah. Siang ini matahari tidak benar-benar menyinari, bahkan terlindungi oleh awan. Sudah dari kemarin hujan turun dan udara disaat siang pun terasa menusuk tulang, dingin sekali.

Akashi berhenti dikoridor luar dan menatap ke samping kanannya yang merupakan taman sekolah yang indah. Diseberangnya terlihat beberapa orang sedang asik membaca sebuah majalah.

"Hei, apa kau percaya kalau orang yang kita mimpikan saat tidur adalah jodoh kita yang tidak terduga?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"maksudmu jika aku bermimpi Bibi kantin itu berarti dia adalah jodohku?" si tinggi menjawab dengan asal.

"bodoh, bukan begitu maksudku!"

"banyak juga yang berpikir seperti itu, kurasa itu hanya mitos," Jawab si kulit gelap.

Akashi hanya diam mendengar celotehan sekelompok orang diseberang sana, seolah kebetulan bagi Akashi mendengar hal yang sama persis dengan yang ia alami. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, kemudian segera melanjutkan dirinya kembali ke kelas.

* * *

_Ia memelukku dengan erat begitu pula aku dengannya. Kami hanya diam satu sama lain, dan aku hanya menikmati saat itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman memeluknya, perasaanku begitu tenang. Tapi hanya jantungku yang dari tadi berdegup kencang._

_ "aku dapat merasakan detak jantungmu saat ini" ujarnya dengan tenang, cukup membuat wajahku memerah._

_ "itu karena aku sedang memelukmu saat ini,"balasku, ia hanya diam dan sepertinya ia menambah erat pelukannya._

_ "aku sangat senang Akashi-kun" jawabnya, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap lurus matanya kemudian menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tanganku._

_Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya._

_Kucium bibirnya dengan pelan, ia hanya diam tanpa berciuman cukup lama, tak ada satupun diantaranya mencoba menolak.  
_

_Kemudian aku melepaskan bibirku pada bibirnya. Menatap lurus ke arah matanya kembali dan melanjutkan ciuman itu. _

_Begitu tenang.._

_Tidak pernah aku merasa setenang ini._

* * *

Akashi terbangun, kini bukan karena alarm nya yang berbunyi nyaring seperti biasanya tapi karena degup jantungnya yang tak dapat ia kendalikan. Jantungnya benar-benar seperti ingin meledak.

_Hah..hah.._

_"apa dia seseorang yang aku cintai?"_

Wajah lelaki itu merah padam dan terasa panas, mimpi tadi seolah benar-benar nyata dan Ia sadari bahwa Ia lah yang memulai adegan ciuman itu. Rasa penasaran dan bingung yang ia alami seolah mencoba untuk membakar otak nya.

"hentikan.." bisik Akashi pada dirinya ditengah malam yang dingin.

Wajahnya benar-benar kusut saat itu, Ia terlihat kelelahan.

Bahkan Ia seolah takut untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, dan mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

"Sial_.._"

* * *

"m-matamu kenapa?" kaget Midorima ketika melihat Akashi memasuki ruangan kelas. Akashi hanya diam tak menjawab apa-apa, ia tak berkeinginan untuk menjelaskan timbulnya kantung mata ini.

Akashi terlalu lelah, sungguh Midorima biarkan dia seperti ini.

Tak terasa sudah jam pelajaran terakhir, Akashi termenung menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya seperti bercampur aduk, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang stres.

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa, entah kenapa langit tiba-tiba kembali mendung dan hujan pun tiba. Akashi segera berteduh disebuah Mini Market yang terlihat sepi. Ia menyadari bahwa ternyata Ia sudah menahan haus dari tadi, kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"sebaiknya aku beli minuman dulu,"sarannya pada dirinya, ketika masuk ia langsung menuju tempat dimana minuman-minuman berbotol berderet rapi. Setelah mengambil satu botol air mineral ia kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Entah sesuatu apa yang menganggunya membuat Ia tiba-tiba melirik sekilas keluar pintu Mini Market, disana seorang lelaki berdiri membelakangi Toko dengan payung yang ia lebarkan.

Wajahnya tidak tampak dari arah ini, namun sudah dapat diketahui bahwa ia berambut biru, biru muda.

Dengan tangan kanannya ia segera mengangkat payung miliknya, dan melangkahkan kaki dari sini, perlahan sosoknya berlari pergi meninggalkan Mini Market akibat hujan sudah mulai deras dari yang sebelumnya.

_Rambut biru itu.._

Belum sempat Akashi membayarkan minuman yang ia beli, Lelaki itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari mencoba mengejar sosok yang sudah pergi menjauh itu. Ia berlari tanpa ragu, tidak memperdulikan petugas Mini Market yang berteriak memanggilnya, tidak memikirkan lagi derasnya hujan yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

Ia terus berlari.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Akashi dari kejauhan, sayangnya suaranya dikalahkan oleh suara hujan yang turun dengan deras. Sialnya Ia tidak tahu nama lelaki itu, bahkan nama seseorang dimimpinya itu pun Ia tak dapat menebaknya.

"HEEEIII!" Akashi kembali berteriak, tak peduli dengan hujan yang begitu deras ini dan segelintir orang yang menyaksikan aksinya.

"HEI! TUNGG-"

BRUK.

Lelaki itu terjatuh.

Seragam sekolahnya benar-benar kotor kali ini, Akashi meringis kesakitan dan memeriksa kakinya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut, tanpa memikirkan cara menyembuhkannya Ia segera berdiri dan mencoba melupakan masalah baru ini, Ia akan tetap mengejar lelaki itu apapun yang terjadi.

.

Namun Ia terdiam tak bergerak..

setelah menyadari orang yang dengan susah payah Ia kejar itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Dijalan yang sepi ini, Lelaki itu mematung ditengah hujan yang mulai tergenang.

* * *

Hujan perlahan reda, dan meninggalkan sisa-sisa disekitar jalan. Udara kembali terasa dingin dan menusuk, bahkan angin diluar sana terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Sambil mengobati luka lecet di permukaan kaki dan disekujur tangan kanannya, lelaki itu meringis perih. Mungkin rasa perih ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa perih yang Ia rasakan saat itu. Akashi bahkan belum melihat wajah lelaki itu, bahkan ia mengutuk dirinya karena tidak berusaha lebih keras.

"sampai luka begini.."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kecewa, sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lelah baginya untuk berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Dan perlahan menutup matanya.

* * *

_._

_Dia menitikkan air matanya, hanya terdengar isak tangisnya. Aku kebingungan, lebih tepatnya kaget melihat ia seperti ini. Berulang kali ia mencoba menyeka air matanya itu, namun air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir juga._

_"Hei..kenapa?" tanyaku pada sosok yang menunduk sedih itu, sambil memegang pelan kedua bahunya, Ia dengan ragu-ragu menghadapkan wajahnya padaku._

_"aku takut jika kita berpisah.." ujarnya ditengah isak tangisnya. "aku takut jika aku dan kau tak dapat bertemu lagi.." tambahnya. Kalimat itu membuatku tertegun, apakah sampai segitunya ia takut kehilanganku hingga menangis seperti ini?_

_"Hei..lihatlah, lihatlah diriku," aku menyentuh pipi lembutnya dengan kedua tanganku, dan mengarahkan wajahnya kepadaku. Ia hanya diam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya bahkan ketanganku._

_"kita tidak akan berpisah, aku yakin itu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan terus menjagamu, memelukmu dan terus berada disisimu. Aku janji,"_

_Ia terlihat terkesima dengan pernyataanku tadi, bahkan kulihat manik matanya berbinar-binar, aku sangat berharap dia mempercayai isi hatiku ini._

_"sungguh?"_

_"sungguh, aku berjanji.." jawabku mantap dengan memberikan senyumanku padanya. Ia langsung menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya, dan ikut tersenyum._

_"aku senang," katanya sambil melangkah pergi, sambil melepaskan tanganku darinya. Aku keheranan menatap sosoknya yang membelakangi ku, kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum ceria._

_Manis sekali.._

_Aku ingin memanggil namanya, dan segera mengejar dan memeluknya saat itu juga._

_"T-"_

_Aku terdiam, membenarkan diriku bahwa aku bahkan tidak dapat menyebut namanya._

_Dia masih berdiri di sana, masih tersenyum dan terlihat menungguku untuk memanggil namanya._

_Aku terdiam, kaki dan tanganku terasa dingin. Aku sama sekali tak dapat menyebut namanya, lidahku terasa kelu._

_Kulihat seklias sosoknya yang masih berdiri cukup jauh dariku, Ia tersenyum lembut._

_"Te-"_

_._

_._

_"Tetsu-"_

_._

_._

_Tidak tunggu, nama itu belum lengkap._

_"T-Tetsuya..!"_

_Ia tersenyum manis di sana, bulir-bulir air mata terbendung disudut matanya. Entah kenapa sosok itu perlahan semakin menjauh._

_Aku terus mencoba memanggil namanya._

_"Tetsuya..!"_

_._

_._

_"Kuro-"_

_._

_"Kuroko!"_

_Panggilku dengan lantang. Ia tertawa pelan, dan melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah menungguku untuk memeluknya._

_"Akashi-kun! Kemarilah!" teriaknya._

_Aku tertawa bahagia dan berlari mengejar sosok yang telah kutunggu itu._

_Tetsuya Kuroko. Sedikit lagi, aku akan memelukmu.._

* * *

Alarm berbunyi, matanya terbuka dan mimpi itu pun sirna. Akashi mendapati dirinya, dengan wajahnya yang segar bugar ia tersenyum merasakan bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak seperti yang semalam, bahkan ia tidak berkeringat hebat seperti sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menatap ke luar jendela kamar yang mulai terang, pagi telah tiba.

"Tetsuya..Kuroko.."

Ia kini tahu nama itu, nama seseorang yang spesial yang telah hadir dalam mimpinya.

Mimpi tadi terlihat dengan jelas seolah benar-benar terjadi, Akashi juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Matanya terlihat tidak mengantuk lagi, mungkin sebaiknya ia segera bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

"Hei, Shintarou"

"ya"

"apa kau percaya jika seseorang yang kita pernah mimpikan ternyata adalah orang yang spesial bagi kita?"

"tumben kau bertanya seperti ini padaku" sindir Midorima pada lelaki yang sedang tersenyum sendiri itu.

"sudahlah, jawab saja"

"Hmm.. entahlah"

"jawaban seperti apa itu?" protes Akashi, namun ia kembali diam dan menatap jam. Sudah saatnya ia istirahat latihan dan segera pulang kerumah.

"sudah saatnya pulang"

"benar juga" Midorima mengiakan.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Akashi masih berpikir apakah mimpi itu akan datang lagi atau tidak. Apakah si Tetsuya Kuroko akan hadir dalam mimpinya, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tanpa Akashi sadari ia telah tersenyum memikirkan hal ini.

Siapa sangka Ia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang berada dalam mimpinya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, sosok itu telah hilang. Tetsuya Kuroko tidak ada lagi dalam mimpi Akashi. Ia menghilang dari mimpi Akashi.

Membingungkan memang, Di mana seseorang bermimpi orang yang belum pernah ia temui hingga berhari-hari, ketika ia sudah mengetahui dengan benar sosok yang datang dalam mimpinya itu ternyata sosok itu tak pernah lagi hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Hei, Tetsuya Kuroko.."

"dimanakah kau berada?"

Akashi menyebut nama itu digelapnya malam, sambil termenung melihat langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Hei, Tetsuya Kuroko.."

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"datanglah padaku.."

"aku- aku menyukaimu.."

Air mata itu jatuh dari sudut mata Lelaki itu.

Akashi masih berharap lelaki itu datang padanya dengan sosok yang nyata dan memanggil namanya.

Namun sepertinya, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Karena ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

Akashi menyibukkan diri dengan bermain basket, basket adalah segalanya baginya. Ia mencoba melupakan mimpi-mimpi yang ternyata berahir menyakitkan itu, Ia sudah benar-benar putus asa. Seolah kepercayaannya seakan buyar ketika orang yang Ia cari tidak pernah lagi berada dalam mimpinya, di dunia nyata pun sosok itu tidak pernah Ia dapat temukan.

"permisi," panggil seseorang diluar pintu memecahkan kesunyian, Akashi yang sibuk bermain bola sendiri terlalu malas untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke orang tersebut.

"ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu? Maaf.. aku- ya.. begitulah- seperti yang kau lihat saat ini,"

"aa..tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya.."

_suara ini.._

"jadi ada perlu apa?" tanya Akashi sambil mencetak angka untuknya tanpa melihat orang diseberang sana, ia terlalu serius bermain.

"aku ingin memberikan formulir pendaftaran..maaf aku terlambat mengantarnya"

_..benarkah?_

"ah iya tidak apa-apa.. kau bisa meletakkannya di-"

Bola basket itu terlempar jauh dan berakhir menggelinding ke arah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Lelaki itu segera mengambil bola yang menggelinging di dekat kakinya.

"a- maaf sudah mere-"

Akashi terdiam, lebih tepatnya kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya dengan bola yang ia pegang.

Seseorang dengan mata biru yang indah,

tinggi tubuh yang hampir mendekati tinggi Akashi,

rambut biru yang tertiup angin.

Ia menatap Akashi.

Deg deg deg.

Jantung Akashi hampir ingin meledak saat sosok didekatnya memberikan bola basket itu padanya, Ia begitu terkesima hingga bola itu kembali jatuh.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sirambut biru pada lelaki yang tiba-tiba diam saat melihatnya itu.

"kau.. Tetsuya Kuroko?"

"benar, ternyata kau sudah tahu namaku, aku sebenarnya sudah mengirimkan formulir pertama tapi sepertinya tidak terba-"

Hangat.

Kuroko mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari lelaki itu.

Ia begitu memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang.

"m-maaf?" tanya Kuroko tak mengerti, wajahnya memerah akibat perlakuan Akashi padanya, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri pelukan itu adalah pelukan hangat dan nyaman yang pernah ada.

"akhirnya.."

Kuroko mendengar suara Akashi yang terisak. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukan itu, dan hanya diam membiarkan Akashi memeluknya, entah kenapa ia tidak merasa Akashi adalah orang yang baru saja Ia kenal, seolah Ia sudah mengenal sosok itu. Ia akan mencoba untuk tidak bergerak.

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Akashi, terbayarkan sudah penderitaanya selama ini. Sosok dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar ada! benar-benar nyata! bahkan Ia dapat memeluknya, mendekapnya dalam kurungan lengannya, dan mencium aroma tubuh Kuroko. Dia ada, Dia sungguh ada. Mimpinya berkata "benar".

Dialah Tetsuya Kuroko.

"ahirnya aku menemukanmu.." bisik Akashi pelan pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**_+_END_+_**


End file.
